Me, My Mother, And My Step Father
by SammyMalfoy13
Summary: At the end of Harrys 2nd year Lucius Malfoy was killed. Over the summer Narcissa Malfoy began dating Bill Weasley and over christmas they married. Now Draco is attending Hogwarts but not as a malfoy but a weasley. Draco is 4 years younger than Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Summary: At the end of Harry's second year, Lucius Malfoy was killed. Over the summer Narcissa Malfoy began dating Bill Weasley and they were married over Christmas. Now its time for Draco to attend Hogwarts only he won't be attending as a Malfoy but as a Weasley.

-Draco is 4 years younger than the golden trio in this.

**Chapter 1: Night before Hogwarts**

"Bill I'm scared" Draco said when Bill tucked him into the cot in Bill's old room at the Burrow. Bill, his mom and he had been sharing this room for the last week because Molly wanted to go to King's Cross Station as a family tomorrow.

"There is nothing to be scared of Draco" Bill sighed and sat down on the edge of the cot.

"But what if nobody likes me" Draco cried

"Why wouldn't people like you?" Bill asked the worried 11 year old.

"Because of what Lucius did" Draco whispered

"Oh buddy" Bill sighed "Nobody is going to blame you for what your father did. And anyways, you're a Weasley now not a Malfoy so show some Gryffindor bravery bud"

"Don't wanna be in Gryffindor" Draco mumbled shyly

"Well what do you want to be?" Bill inquired

"Ravenclaw" Draco stated proudly.

"Is that so? Well no matter what house your in your mother and I will always love you" Bill kissed the boys forehead "Good night my little Ravenclaw"

"Night…Dad" Draco said before he fell asleep.

Bill left the room with a smile on his face. Draco had just called him dad for the first time and he couldn't be happier.

"And what are you so smiley about?" Narcissa asked her husband when he entered the kitchen.

"Draco just called me Dad my sweet Narcissa" Bill sat down in the chair next Narcissa and kissed her cheek.

"I told you he thought of you as his dad" Narcissa smirked.

An: Everybody please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Summary: At the end of Harry's second year, Lucius Malfoy was killed. Over the summer Narcissa Malfoy began dating Bill Weasley and they were married over Christmas. Now its time for Draco to attend Hogwarts only he won't be attending as a Malfoy but as a Weasley.

-Draco is 4 years younger than the golden trio in this.

**Chapter 2: Breakfast Disaster**

The next morning Draco jumped onto the bed his parents were sleeping on to wake them up. Narcissa and Bill laughed at their son before Bill pulled him down and began tickling him.

"Dad! Daddy stop please" Draco giggled trying to get out of Bill's grasp. Bill stopped after a minute and pulled Draco into his lap.

"I see that somebody isn't scared about going to Hogwarts anymore?" He asked.

"Nope. Morning mummy" Draco said and crawled out of Bill's lap to give his mother a hug.

"Morning sweetie." Narcissa chuckled and hugged her son.

"How about you go get dressed Draco and then we'll head down to breakfast" Bill suggested to Draco who quickly agreed with a nod. Draco scampered off the bed and over to his trunk and pulled out his clothes for today. He had his bath last night so he didn't have to worry about it this weekend. He changed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a dragon on it. While Draco did that, his parents also got changed into their clothes for the day as well only they used magic. Bill carried Draco down the stairs as the boy refused to go down any other way and placed him in the chair in between himself and Narcissa.

"Dad can I have some bacon please?" Draco asked since the bacon was by Ron who was across from Bill.

"Sure you can buddy" Bill said and got Draco 3 slices of bacon to go with his 2 pieces of toast.

"Thank you" Draco whispered this time because everybody was staring at him.

"Bloody hell Bill when did the devils spawn start calling you dad and why are you letting him?" Ron asked in an outburst.

"Draco is not the devil's spawn and he happens to my son so if you don't have anything nice to say about him Ron don't say anything about him or to him and you definitely better not insult him or make fun of him in my presence" Bill yelled at his little brother before standing up and picking up Draco and carrying him and their breakfast upstairs so they could eat alone and in peace.

"Hey budyy, don't listen to anything Ron says" Bill says softly to a crying Draco. And when Draco doesn't stop crying he sits down and pulls the Draco into his lap and begins comforting him by rubbing small circles on his back. It took Draco ten minutes to calm down and even then he refused to leave Bill's lap.

An hour later the whole group was piling into Arthur's car and heading to King's Cross. When they ran through the barrier Draco went second to last with Narcissa going before him and Bill going after him.

"Goodbye my baby boy. Im gonna miss you so much and you better write me all the time" Narcissa hugged Draco goodbye.

"Remember what I told you about Ron buddy. I love you as if you were my own biological son Draco and nothing is going to change that especially not my little brothers opinion. We'll see you at Christmas Draco." Charlie said before giving Draco a big hug good-bye.

Draco boarded the train and went to find some other first years to make friends with. He found a compartment that only two other boys were in and entered it.

"Can I sit in here with you guys?" Draco asked the boy.

"Sure. Im Logan Lovegood by the way" The blonde boy replied.

"I'm Blaise Zambini" the dark haired boy said.

"I'm Draco Weasley" Draco said after he sat down on the opposite side of the two boys.


End file.
